Petting Zoo
Enlightening Lecture! That's how inspiration works! After John's school lecture it's decided to build a petting zoo in the city! Help Carolina and other citizens get this done, Mayor! The most successful players will also receive extra rating prizes, and three winners of each group will be rewarded with Animal Lover Cups. 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 13 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Tokens collected - 3500 , 250 , 3 Cupcakes *'Reward 2:' 40 Tokens collected - Balloon Stall, 7 Cupcakes *'Reward 3:' 100 Tokens collected - Veterinary Clinic (570 every 2 hours) *'Reward 4:' 180 Tokens collected - 25 , 10 Cupcakes *'Reward 5:' 300 Tokens collected - Petting Zoo (3500 , 2-4 every 24 hours) After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +70 more Tokens collected — 12,500 , 3 Cupcakes *'Extra reward 2:' +50 more Tokens collected — 400 , 7 Cupcakes *'Extra reward 3:' +80 more Tokens collected — 15 , 10 Cupcakes *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' The Petting Zoo is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 300 Paw Tokens. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Paw Tokens. sc-petting-zoo-resident-task-window.PNG sc-petting-zoo-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Tokens you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Tokens for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important!'' Tasks are generated randomly.' *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. '''You can finish a task with .' *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear in 2 hours (or you can skip the waiting time with ). *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 2 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There is a 2 hour cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Paw Tokens, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Horse Racing Gold Cup + 50 + 50 *2nd place: Horse Racing Silver Cup + 30 + 30 *3rd place: Horse Racing Bronze Cup + 20 + 25 *4-6th places: 15 + 20 *7-10th places: 10 + 20 *11-15th places: 5 + 20 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-petting-zoo-rating-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-petting-zoo-rating-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Random Tasks Quests